


Curtis Aborts His Assbaby with a Coat Hanger

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: After raping Shiro, Curtis aborts his assbaby to hide the evidence.





	Curtis Aborts His Assbaby with a Coat Hanger

Curtis raped Shiro because otherwise he never would’ve gotten Shiro’s cock. He did it when Shiro was sleeping and wanted to use it as a leverage point to try and force Shiro to marry his useless faggot ass.

The only problem was that when Shiro went to the cops he couldn’t prove Curtis touched him. Curtis was happy that Shiro couldn’t do anything, but then realized when his faggot asshole started spewing eggs that maybe he’s made a mistake. 

When he got pregnant Curtis panicked because it was proof about how he’s raped Shiro. Instead of telling anyone he shoved a wire coat hanger up his asshole and went fishing. 

Too bad there wasn’t a baby and instead Curtis just killed himself. 

Members of the coalition found him and cried because how dare anyone make a joke about a fake faggot shoving a coat hanger up his asshole. 

Men don’t get pregnant, fucking freaks.


End file.
